Power Ups
Power Ups are items in Plants vs. Zombies 2 which are used to kill zombies. They are often only used when the player is overwhelmed and as a last-ditch effort. There are nine Power Ups in the international version and four in the Chinese version. Types Power Snow *'Description:' Hold your finger down on a zombie to throw chilling snowballs at it! *'Cost (International):' 1150 coins *'Duration:' Six seconds *'Replaced Power Pinch in the 1.9 update.' *'Replaced with Power Flame in Frostbite Caves levels.' Power Toss *'Description:' Swipe a zombie to toss it around. Swipe it twice to send it off the screen! *'Cost (International):' 950 coins *'Cost (Chinese):' 8 diamonds *'Duration:' Six seconds *Can't toss Zombots and Gargantuars. Power Zap *'Description:' Hold your finger down on a zombie to electrocute it! *'Cost (International):' 800 coins (1000 pre-5.8.1) *'Cost (Chinese):' 8 diamonds *'Duration:' Four seconds Power Flame *'Description:' Hold your finger down to thaw ice and burn zombies in Frostbite Caves! *'Cost (International):' 1200 coins *'Duration:' Four seconds. *'Exclusive to Frostbite Caves and some Piñata Party levels in place of the Power Snow.' Power Reveal Vase *'Description:' Tap to reveal the contents of one vase in Vasebreaker! *'Cost (International):' 200 coins *'Cost (Chinese):' 8000 coins *'Duration:' Instant after tapping a vase Power Butter Zombie *'Description:' Tap to butter a single Zombie in Vasebreaker! *'Cost (International):' 300 coins *'Cost (Chinese):' 8000 coins *'Duration:' Eight seconds (defeats Seagull Zombie, Pelican Zombie and Zombie Parrot instantly) Move Vase *'Description:' Tap to select a vase, tap again to relocate to an empty tile in Vasebreaker! *'Cost (International):' 400 coins *'Cost (Chinese):' 8000 coins *'Duration:' Instant after tapping a vase Power Shuffle *'Description:' Use Power Shuffle in Beghouled to shuffle plants for more matches! *'Cost (International):' 200 coins *'Duration:' Instant Power Shovel *'Description:' Use Power Shovel in Beghouled to remove plants and fill in craters! *'Cost (International):' 100 coins *'Duration:' Instant after tapping a plant or crater Power Pinch *'Description:*' Pinch a zombie to destroy it! *'Cost (International):*' 800 coins *'Cost (Chinese pre-1.1.0):*' 8 diamonds (15 in 1.0.0) *'Duration:*' Six seconds *'Removed in the 1.9 update in favor of Power Snow.*' Tactical Cuke *'Description:' Explodes dealing 7200 damage per shot to all zombies (1800 to Zombots) on the screen. *'Cost:' 15 diamonds + 10 x the number you used *'Duration:' Instant Update history *Originally there were three Power Ups: Power Pinch, Power Toss, and Power Zap. *In the 1.9 update, Power Pinch was replaced by Power Snow. *In the 2.7 update, three new Power Ups were introduced, usable only in Vasebreaker. These were the Reveal Vase, Butter Zombie, and Move Vase. *In the 3.1 update, Power Snow was switched with Power Flame in levels exclusive to Frostbite Caves. *In the 4.4.1 update, two new Power Ups were introduced, usable only in Beghouled. These were Power Shuffle and Power Shovel. Power Zap is also usable on this type of level. *In the 5.8.1 update, the Power Ups cost are reduced (the price used to be 1500 coins for Power Flame, 1400 coins for Power Snow, 1200 coins for Power Toss and 1000 coins for Power Zap). Gallery Normal Power Ups Power Snow.png|Power Snow Power Toss.png|Power Toss Power Zap.png|Power Zap Power Flame.png|Power Flame Power Pinch.png|Power Pinch Chinese Tactical Cuke.png|Tactical Cuke Burning Tactical Cuke.png|The Tactical Cuke's icon burning (caused by having zombies appear on the first three columns) Vasebreaker Power Ups Power Reveal Vase.png| Reveal Vase Power Butter Zombie.png| Butter Zombie Power Move Vase.png| Move Vase Beghouled Power Ups Power Shuffle.png|Power Shuffle Power Shovel.png|Power Shovel Power Zap Beghouled.png|Power Zap Free Power Ups (pre-5.3.1) Screenshot 2015-03-29-09-58-37.png|A free Power Toss Screenshot 2015-03-29-09-53-10.png|A free Power Zap Screenshot_2015-03-29-09-58-56.png|A free Power Snow 3PowerZapsAd.jpg|3 free Power Zaps, a very rare occurrence Once the player failed a level continuously, an advertisement would appear with a zombie hand reaching out from the sky and handing the player a power up. The player could also exploit this feature by saving and quitting a level over and over again (it happened randomly, but if the player was lucky enough, it can take only one save and quit). If it continued for a long time, the player will get one of the three power ups. On very rare occasions, the player may get three free Power Zaps. Trivia *In the older versions of Plants vs. Zombies 2, Power Ups and Plant Food could only be used once per level in Endless Zones. *In Ancient Egypt - Day 5, the player cannot use any plants. Instead, they play with Power Ups for free. *Power Ups are free in Ancient Egypt - Day 5 only. **However, the player can earn free Power Ups in Piñata Parties and Endless Zones. *The Tactical Cuke is quite similar to the Doom-shroom. *Zombies tossed by Power Toss can be blown away by Blover or Hurrikale. *The Power Toss does not work on Gargantuars, but they can be moved by it, and it can kill them when accompanied by a Blover or a Shrinking Violet. It does not work at all on Imp Cannons, Zombie Kings, and Fisherman Zombies. **Additionally, they also don't work on Dr. Zomboss and his Zombots for balancing purposes. *Power Toss can be used to toss hypnotized zombies, but they cannot be tossed off screen. *Butter Zombie is the only Power Up in Vasebreaker that affects the zombies. However, it does not deal any damage except to Seagull Zombies and Zombie Parrots. *Before version 1.8.0, Tactical Cuke could be accidentally pressed very easily. Even if the player slid their finger across it, it would activate. It was also impossible to upgrade the plant nearest to the Tactical Cuke in Fright Theater. This mistake made wasting gems more easier. **In 1.4.3 update, Tactical Cuke moved near "Buy Plants Food" button. **This was fixed in the 1.8.0 version. It lets players make sure they want to use it. **In 1.8.2 update, Tactical Cuke moved to the middle of the screen. **This also occurred to Beghouled power-ups. *The player cannot plant on flames created by Power Flame. *If the player accidentally activates a Power Up but does not use it to attack yet, the timer will not start, and no coins will be lost. If the timer has not started, the player can cancel using the Power Up by tapping the Power Up that was accidentally activated. *When the Tactical Cuke explodes, the player's device will automatically vibrate. *The Beghouled Power Ups use Neon Mixtape Tour's lawn when viewing them in the Almanac despite the fact that no Beghouled level ever took place in that world. de:Power Ups Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Permanent items Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) items Category:Use Your Brainz EDU items Category:Consumables